B-Fighter Kabuto
is a Japanese television series in the Metal Hero Series. It is the sequel to ''Juukou B-Fighter, taking place ten years after the preceding B-Fighter series. Kabuto aired from 1996 to 1997. It is considered to be the last of the offical Metal Hero Series as the next two entries were aimed at a younger audience. The action footage and props were used for the Beetleborgs Metallix series. Plot Ten years after the destruction of Jamahl, Earth has returned to peace again. The Earth Academia has become the Cosmo Academia (コスモアカデミア, Kosumo Akademia), a scientific research organization, where Takuya Kai works with Sage Guru on a new generation of Insect Armor in the event of another threat to the Earth. This threat is realized when a Cosmo Academia exploration submarine comes across a fissure in the ocean floor, out of which rises a huge flying fortress of the ancient tribe Melzard. This clan has been resting for millennia and seeks to destroy mankind. Matriarch Mother Melzard sends her oldest sons Raija and Dezzle to lead the attack with Raija's Elebamamoth. By then, Guru has infused the Neo Insect Armor with Insect Power, creating the three Command Voicers to link three humans with the armor. Kengo Tachibana and Ran Ayukawa, who have been selected to wear the new armor, ready themselves and become B-Fighter Kuwagar and B-Fighter Tentou. But the person to become B-Fighter Kabuto had not been chosen when the remaining Command Voicer flies out the window. Ran and Kengo follow it to meet Kouhei Toba, a star athlete at his school who is losing badly to Elebammoth who froze the boy's sister as the last Command Voicer flies into his hand. Kengo and Ran are shocked that this high school student is to be B-Fighter Kabuto, but they go to him and teach him how to transform. He changes into Kabuto and the three of them attack Elebammoth and several henchmen, with Kabuto killing Elebammoth. Refusing to accept defeat, Mother Melzard continues her attacks, with Raija and Dezzle working against each other in their attacks on the B-Fighters. Characters New Generation of B-Fighters New B-Fighters Arsenal *Command Voicers *Input Cardguns ** IC-01. ** IC-02. ** IC-03. ** IC-04. ** IC-05. ** IC-06. ** IC-07. *Finish Weapons **Kabuto Lancer **Kuwagar Chopper **Tentou Spear New B-Fighter Weapons *Lightning Cannon *Ringer Swords *Bloom Cannon *Beet Arms **Tonbou-Gun **Bright Pointer **Semission Magazine *Input Rifle *Shell God Seal Sword Astral Saber *Geist Axe Road Beetles *Road Beetles **Road Kabuto **Road Kuwagar **Road Tentou *Osanaioh S Neo Beet Machines *Beetle Base **Neo Beet Machines ***Kabutron ***Kuwaga Tank ***Stealth Gyro Shell Gods *Shell Gods **Great Shell God Kabuterios **Evil Shell God Kuwaga Titan Allies *Professor Masaru Osanai *Artificial Life Bit *Yui Toba *Sage Guru *Extradimensional Supplier Kabuto (50) First Generation of B-Fighters Arsenal *Ultra High-Frequency Machine *Sonic Flap - Wave of Light Melzard Tribe *Mother Melzard (01-50) *Dinosaur Warrior Raija (1-27, 36-50) *Insect Swordswoman Miolra (1-50) *Deep Sea Fish-man Dezzle (1-31, 36-48) *Rock Shell Chamberlain Dord (1-48) *Darkness Generals B-Crushers **B-Crusher Descorpion (28-35, 37-50) **B-Crusher Mukadelinger (28-35, 37-49) **B-Crusher Killmantis (28-35, 37-48) **B-Crusher Beezack (28-35, 37-48) *Bodyguards (1-42) *Giborbas (1-42) Melzard Monsters Raija's Monsters *Giant Elephant Beast Elebammoth (1) *Violent Dragon Beast Dinozaura (3-4, 24) *Mole Beast Mogerado (6) *Flame Ant Beast Baeria (8) *Leaping Fist Beast Gangaroo (10) *Thorn Illusion Beast Zabodera (12, 24) *Bat Beast Zyren (14, 24) *Fang Tiger Beast Dorafire (16) *Destroyed Flower Beast Groba (18) *Heat Fruit Beast Pineappler (19) *Heat Wind Beast Zarst (21, 35) *Changing Color Beast Gameleorda (22, 35) *Frightful Warrior Beast Driceraija (26-27) Dezzle's Monsters *Trilo-Beast Zazanyoda (2) *Shell Turtle Beast Gamegeron (5) *Covering Star Beast Hitodenajiru (7) *Greedy Fish Beast Coelaganza (11) *Hell Sickle Beast Hellgama (13, 24) *Changing Body Beast Isogilala (15, 24) *Sea Scorpion Beast Kaizazora (17) *Water Dwelling Beast Kapparapa (20) *Poison Fin Beast Okozezeze (23, 35) *Spirit Evil Beast Zanshoror (24, 35) Other Monsters *Tooth Clam Beast Nezugaira (9) *Snake Mysterious Beast Hebyusa (25-26) *Darkness Combined Beast Arajibiray (37) *Darkness Combined Beast Tokasuzura (39) *Darkness One-Horned Beast Misty Horn (43) *Darkness Devil Beast Zadan (44) *Darkness Wave Beast Dargriffon (47) Episodes Cast * Kouhei Toba: (Played as ) * Kengo Tachibana: (Played as ) * Ran Ayukawa, Fake Ran (30): * Masaru Osanai: * Yui Toba: * Mac Windy: * Sophie Villeneuve: * Li Wen: * Julio Rivera: * Dinosaur Warrior Raija: * Insect Swordswoman Miola: Voice actors * Artificial Life Bit: * Sage Guru: * B-Fighter Yanma: * Shell God Seal Sword Astral Saber: * Kabuto: * Mother Melzard: * Deep Sea Fish-man Dezzle: * Rock Shell Chamberlain Dord: * Deadly Poison Armored General Descorpion: * Cold-Blooded Armored General Mukaderinger: * Demon Blade Armored General Killmantis: * Mirage Armored General Beezack: Suit actors *B-Fighter Kabuto (Up), Kabuterios: *B-Fighter Kabuto (Action), B-Fighter Yanma, B-Fighter Genji: Seiji Takaiwa *B-Fighter Kuwagar (Up): *B-Fighter Kuwagar (Action), Mukadelinger: *B-Fighter Tentou (Up): *B-Fighter Tentou (Action): *B-Fighter Ageha: *Dezzle: *Sage Guru, Dord: *Descorpion: *Killmantis: *Beezack: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: ;Ending theme * (1-49) **Lyrics: Yoko Aki **Composition: Ryudo Uzaki **Arrangement: Eiji Kawamura **Artist: Nobuhiko Kashiwara * (50) **Lyrics: Yoko Aki **Composition: Ryudo Uzaki **Arrangement: Eiji Kawamura **Artist: Nobuhiko Kashiwara External Links *B-Fighter Kabuto at IMDB *B-Fighter Kabuto on Toku Central